ET SI ?
by fanfictiondunepotterhead
Summary: Les 'Comment ça ce serait passé si...' seront un regroupement de one-shot sur les différents couples que j'aime dans Harry Potter qui soient, ou non, dans les livres/films, à propos de différentes situations que j'aie eue en tête. Si jamais ça vous plaît, vous pouvez me laissez des idées ou des couples pour un prochain one-shot
1. introduction

_salut jeune lecteur fan de l'univers d'Harry Potter ❤ je me présente.... mademoiselle Tagada-chan pour te servir tout au long de tes lectures en temps qu'adepte d'écriture et potterhead à plein temps. C'est juste pour te dire que j'ai hâte de te connaître et de te faire connaître mes créations. Enfin bref . ^^ Je vais sortir très bientôt le premier one-shot, qui sera un petit romione tout chou. je ferai dudu yaoi, parce que j'aime ça :) et des couples hétérosexuels aussi alors ... 🐍💚 _


	2. premier os

« Ron n'était pas sorti avec Lavande Brown en sixième année »

Tout c'était passé très vite à peine, Ron eue-t-il le temps de savourer les (non-) effets de la felix-felicis, qu'il se faisait traîner dans la salle commune des Gryffindor afin de fêter la victoire grâce à ses talents de gardiens de buts. IL se faisait trimballer tandis que tous les Gryffindor chantaient à tue-tête leur victoire face aux serpents. Il lançait des regards foudroyants à son meilleur ami qui se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule en même temps, qui ne l'aurait pas fait…? Tout le monde ? Enfin bref. Revenons à nos moutons. Le jeune roux se fit déposer sur le sol aussi rapidement qu'il fut pris pour la simple et bonne (mouais … enfin pas que je hais lavande mais bref passons ^^') raison qu'une de ses camarades s'avançait vers lui employant sa plus belle démarche féline, Lavande Brown s'il se souvenait bien. Mignonne enfin moins qu'hermi… que personne - il n'avait personne en tête. Elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui, posant sa main manucurer contre son torse, qui eue un frisson (de dégoût XD ) et tenta de se reculer mais elle empoigna son visage et déposa ses lèvres baveuses contre les siennes. Le temps s'arrêta. Il la repoussa après seulement quelques secondes de cette… chose. S'essuyant la bouche de la quantité astronomique de gloss aux multiples goûts chelou et de bave qu'elle avait déposé sur ses lèvres. Il finit par se reculer de la jeune fille qui le regardait avec de grands yeux de biche perdue ainsi qu'une moue boudeuse.

-Ne recommence plus jamais ça !

-Ça ne t'as pas plu Ronichou ?

\- ET NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA !

Il marcha alors vers son meilleur ami, qui semblait un peu déconnecté.

-C'EST À CAUSE DE L'AUTRE RAT DE BIBLIOTHÈQUE, C'EST ÇA ?! hurla la jeune fille, en se donnant en spectacle devant tout le monde.

Le sang de Ron ne fit qu'un tour. Un Ronald Weasley comme on n'en avait jamais mesdames et messieurs. Ses yeux habituellement marrons prirent une couleur aussi sombre que le néant lorsqu'il se retourna machinalement vers la blonde qui avait dit les paroles quelques secondes avant. Il poussa toutes les personnes se trouvant devant lui et la place qu'il avait quelques secondes auparavant. Arrivé devant elle, il prit son menton entre ses doigts et approcha son visage du sien. Elle frissonna de peur et de plaisir, croyant qu'il allait l'embrasser. Mais il ne fit qu'approcher ses lèvres de son oreille et lui glisser d'une voix tranchante et froide :« N'essaye qu'une autre fois de l'insulter ou même de faire le moindre mal à Hermione … et je peux te jurer sur ma magie qu'il n'y aura aucun sort interdit assez fort pour m'empêcher de te faire du mal. » Il lâcha son menton sèchement avant la regarder dans les yeux. Elle se mit à reculer de lui, personne ne lui avait jamais fait aussi peur qu'à cet instant. Il retourna alors vers son meilleur ami, qui le regardait un peu inquiet de ce qui venait de se passer.

-Elle est rendue où 'mione ?

-Elle est partie dès que Lavande t'as embrassée… je crois que tu devrais aller la voir. Parce qu'après ce que je viens de voir…

-Ferme la Harry… -

-Vas-y imbécile !

-Bien.

Ron sortit de sa salle commune afin d'essayer de trouver sa meilleure amie, il marcha d'un pas lent jusqu'à un escalier abandonné qui donnait sur la volière.

-Hermione ?

Des sanglots répondirent à la place. Ron avança de plus de plus vers ceux-ci. Il était mal à l'aise, espérant secrètement que ce ne soit pas les pleurs de son amie de longue date. Mais la vie ne lui accorda pas ça. Il vit alors sa belle amie, la tête contre ses genoux, qu'elle avait ramenée contre sa poitrine. Il s'approcha d'elle et glissa contre le sol afin d'être assis à côté d'elle. Elle ne lui jeta pas un seul regard et dis d'une voix chevrotante :« Harry, je sais ce que tu ressens quand tu vois Ginny avec Dean… ça fait mal… je suis pas bien. » « Pourquoi il l'a embrassé ? Elle est jolie ? Plus jolie que moi ? C'est à cause de mes dents ? Ou de mes cheveux ? » Le roux secoua la tête avant de poser sa main sur les cheveux tellement ébouriffés de la belle brunette. Il les caressa quelques secondes avant de dire d'une voix mi- amusée, mi- triste :« tu es sans aucun doute la plus jolie fille que j'ai rencontrée. Tes dents te rendent adorable et tes cheveux te donnent un petit air de lionne »

La jeune fille reconnue la voix d'un roux. Harry se leva et retourna vers la pièce d'où ils étaient partis afin de les laisser seuls… ils avaient quelque chose à se dire ensemble.

-Dis-moi Ron, pourquoi c'est comme ça que l'on doit réagir ensemble ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas juste être avec moi comme tu l'es avec Harry ou même Luna ?

Le roux se mit à la hauteur de l'ébouriffée et enleva la larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue. « Parce que je ne ressens pas la même chose pour toi que pour eux. » C'était la première fois qu'il osait se l'avouer à lui-même. La jolie brunette leva ses yeux rougis vers le roux qui mordillait ses lèvres tellement il était stressé.

-De quelle façon ? Je ne suis pas encore ton amie ?!

Il se dit que c'était comme ça qu'elle lui plaisait… stressée et vraiment mignonne lorsqu'elle l'était. Le roux l'a coupé alors qu'elle allait commencer un long monologue sur sa façon de vivre sa non-relation amicale avec Ron. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et déposa ses lèvres fines sur les siennes. « Tu es magnifique hermimi. Je trouve que malgré ton petit côté mademoiselle je sais tout, cela te rend vraiment adorable. Je crois que je t'aime. » La jolie brune fut bouche bée par la déclaration du jeune Weasley. « Pas comme J'apprécie Luna comme une amie ou Harry, ça se serait vraiment bizarre.» Il plaça ses mains sur ses joues et les caressa doucement.

-J-je … Mais l-le baiser avec l'autre !

\- Hermione… je ne l'ai pas embrassé. Dès que je t'ai vu partir, je l'ai repoussé.

\- E-et m-moi… t-tu-tu. Et moi?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ron se sentait en total confiance par rapport à ce qu'il se passait avec la seule fille du golden trio. Il se sentait comme le lion qu'il était. Enfin. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, plus pour se donner confiance que par dépit.

-Oui Hermione, je suis amoureux de toi. Pas de cette perruche de Brown. Ni même Luna et autre. Je t'aime depuis longtemps, dit le rouquin en se passant une main dans les cheveux un peu intimidé de devoir aller à l'encontre de ses émotions de petite cuillère. Je ne suis pas doué avec les mots comme tu peux l'être mais je vais faire un effort. Depuis que l'on se connait tu me plais, et si j'ai pût dire des choses vraiment méchante quand on était plus jeune, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas qu'un autre te remarque comme moi je le faisais…

Pour Hermione ce fut comme une révélation, un voile de fumée se dégageait de sa vue. Il, il ! Ronald Billius Weasley était amoureux d'elle. Autant, elle espérait, qu'elle pouvait aimer cet idiot de gardien de quiddich. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants en le laissant continuer à monologuer à propos de ses sentiments.

-De même pour tous les trucs un peu… vraiment stupides que j'ai fait jusque-là… Je suis désolé d'avoir agis comme un imbécile avec toi mais juste, je t'aime Hermione Jean Granger.

Elle se rapprocha de lui afin de le couper. Cela fonctionna. Il déglutit de pars leur proximité mais posa sa main sur la joue de la brunette. « Je t'aime aussi gros glouton ». Il ne réfléchit pas plus que ça et l'embrassa avec une fougue que l'on avait rarement vu chez le rouquin. Leur baiser était passionnel, fusionnel et on doit se le dire vraiment torride. Ils finirent par se lâcher par manque de souffle, (il faudrait penser à un sort à cause de ça… à réfléchir sérieusement !) un filet de bave les reliant toujours. Ils le virent et se firent rire. Ron la réembrassa quelques fois avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle soupira de bien-être. Soudainement il eut un flash.

-Et de quoi tu parlais lorsque tu as dit que tu comprenais ce qu'Harry ressentait pour Ginny ?

Elle rit avant de partir à la course, trop gênée d'avoir dénoncer son meilleur ami par accident. Ron couru après elle…

Il n'était pas près d'avoir la réponse à cette question.

VOILÀ VOILÀ, C'EST LA FIN DE MON PREMIER ONE-SHOT DE CETTE «COLLECTION» ! UN MIGNON ET COURT ROMIONE, JE SAIS JE SAIS ! CELA À PRIT ÉNORMÉMENT DE TEMPS AVANT DE SORTIR MAIS BON… PAS GRAVE ! J'ÉSPÈRE QUE VOUS AVEZ APPRÉCIEZ CE PETIT ONE-SHOT. COMMENTEZ MOI VOTRE AVIS ^^ À LA PROCHAINE !


	3. deuxième os

Comment ça se serait passé si #02

Après une énième pleine lune avec de nouvelles complications, Remus se retrouve malade et délirant. Sirius restera avec lui afin que son ami ne fasse rien d'irréfléchi, comme déclarer sa flamme à la personne qui occupe ses pensées.

Couple : RemusXSirius

Genre : amour, mignon, humour …

 _ **Comment ça se serait passé si Remus était tombé malade ?**_

Le soleil s'était levé depuis quelques minutes déjà, les maraudeurs venaient de revenir de leur expédition mensuelle. James riait encore de la chute de Moony dans l'eau gelé du lac noir. Seulement cette fois, sa fourrure ne lui avait pas servis à grand-chose, au lieu de faire son travail et de le réchauffer, elle avait gardé la fraicheur de l'eau. Le pauvre Remus avait commencé à avoir de la fièvre dès le moment que ses poils étaient tombés. Ses pieds avaient eu de la misère à le tenir debout, ce fut la raison du pourquoi le don juan des Blacks avaient son ami dans ses bras, le tenant comme s'il avait peur de le briser, ou de le réveiller. Il avait soulevé le petit corps scarifié de son ami de terre dès le moment où il l'avait faiblir. Sirius le déposa sur son lit mais le châtain lâcha gémissement lorsqu'il arrêta de sentir l'odeur et la chaleur du brun qui se faisait remplacer par la fraicheur de ses draps. Mais il resta endormi malgré ça. -L'un de nous devrait rester ici, tu sais, pour le surveiller, avait dit Prongs en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez. Vu que l'on ne peut pas l'amener à l'infirmerie. Ils soupirèrent, Peter étant déjà allé se coucher, il était hors combat. Padfoot passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux et s'assit sur le lit du malade. -C'est bon Prongs, je vais rester avec lui aujourd'hui. -Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas? -Ouais c'est bon, je sais que tu as enfin une date avec Evans ce soir. James lui sourit et alla se coucher à son tour, pour probablement aller rêver de sa jolie rousse. Sirius bailla et vit son malade grelotter. Il se décida alors à enlever ses vêtements, ne restant qu'en boxer, afin d'aller réchauffer son ami. Il attrapa sa baguette et installa un sort d'intimité autour du lit du loup-garou, qui se colla contre le corps bouillant du bouclé. Il s'endormit alors la main dans les cheveux du châtain mais il ne put pas dormir très longtemps, sentant trop son ami remuer dans son sommeil. Tous les autres griffondors étaient déjà partit en cours lorsqu'il se décida à enfin ouvrir les yeux. -Bon… Padfoot se leva du lit et regarda Remus qui avait ouvert les yeux dès qu'il avait senti son calorifère vivant se retirer de son lit. -MMmmm ? -Ça va mieux Moony ? -Non… Il avait l'air fragile, plus que jamais Sirius ne l'avait vu. Plus que d'habitude pour un lendemain de pleine lune. -Veux-tu que j'aille te chercher du chocolat ? Le lycanthrope hocha la tête avant de se moucher, l'animagus lâcha un petit rire devant la mine déconfite de son ami qui grogna en réponse. Sirius marcha vers sa valise et attrapa une palette de chocolat au lait qu'il avait mis dans sa réserve pour le loup. Puis il retourna vers le lit. -Tiens ! -Merci Siri'! Tu sais toujours ce dont j'ai besoin, et m'aides, et, et… Il ne finit pas sa phrase en sentant sa fièvre remonter. Sirius vit son ami commencer à étourdir, alors il se précipita à ses côtés. Il posa son front contre celui du malade. -Ta fièvre a encore augmentée 'mus ! Le lycanthrope attrapa le visage de son ami et se rapprocha de lui. Sirius se mit à rougir, probablement d'incompréhension en plus de la gêne. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Allait-il…? L'embrasser ?! » Mais Remus le sortit de ses pensées en commençant à lui pincer les joues en rigolant. « VISAGEEEEEEEE! » -Qu'Es'che que Tu Ch'fou ?! demanda le brun très troublé. -VisaGEeeeee ! Tu as un bôôôôôÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔOO visageee ! Sirius réalisa alors que son ami était plus touché par sa fièvre qu'il ne l'aurait cru au départ, cela le faisait très clairement délirer. Comme lorsqu'il buvait trop. Sirius rit alors et dit : « Merci 'Mus. Toi aussi tu es très beau. » Remus eut une moue boudeuse et grogna qu'il mentait. -j'ai plein de cicatrices ! PArTouuuTTT ! dit le loup d'une voix tremblante comme celle d'un enfant. Il était tellement adorable. Surtout lorsqu'il agissait comme tels, pensait Sirius. -Tes cicatrices font partit de toi, et ne te rendent pas moins beau du moins à mes yeux. Elles sont devenues complémentaires avec tes doux traits. -Mais tu es plus beau ! Sirius secoua la tête et fit lâcher ses joues à Remus. « Mais! » -Tu devrais te coucher un peu, tu es encore malade de ta baignade nocturne. Il faut que tu te reposes alors mange ton chocolat et reposes toi. Je vais rester avec toi. Remus mordit sa lèvre en boudant. Il souffla et mordit dans son chocolat. Son visage était tout rougeâtre. -Attend Moony, je vais te lancer un sort de refroidissement. Dit le bouclé en attrapant sa baguette de sa main droite. -Okayyyyyy ! Mais tu restes avec moiiiiiiiiiiii ! Sirius sourit tendrement et se rassit sur le lit. Le sort avait de commencer à faire effet car les rougeurs commençaient à s'estomper. Cela rassura le brun qui soupira. Il avait l'air bourré… mais à cause de sa fièvre. -Siriiiiii'! -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Moony ? -ZEEEeeuuuh t'aimmeuhhhhhhhHH ! JE t'aimeuuhhh Sirius ! Sirius devint bouche bée, c'était la première fois que Remus disait une chose comme ça. « Moi aussi je t'aime remus, tu es un de mes meilleurs ami ! » Remus eût un regard très noir à l'égard du chien fou. -Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Ze veux que tu sois mon amoureux ! -euh je…. Sirius se leva du lit avec empressement, comme s'il avait été brûlé par les paroles du loup-garou. Son amoureux ?! Il recula un peu et faillit trébucher sur son pantalon. -Tu m'aimes pas ? Le plus adorable des maraudeurs avait les larmes aux yeux. Le cœur de l'animagus se serra soudainement avant de se mettre à battre à deux-mille à l'heure. -Bien sûr que je t'aime Remus ! C'est juste que quand tu te réveilleras, complétement guérie, tu te rendras compte que ce que tu viens de me dire n'as aucun sens, que toutes ces paroles te sembleront très flous et irréalistes. Il passa sa main sa main dans ses cheveux en se rappelant que son ami n'était pas dans son état normal. Il soupira et tenta de se résonner. Surtout calmer son cœur afin que celui se calme, mais sans résultat. Il était comme « heureux » de ce que remus venait de lui dire… Mais en même temps… il se disait que cela ne pouvait être qu'un faux espoir. -Même pas vrai ! -Si c'est vrai. Alors pendant que je vais chercher le reste de potions anti-fièvre dans la malle de James… juste… reste couché et finit ta palette. D'accord ? - Pfff… m'oui.. Sirius sortit de leur bulle d'intimité et avant d'aller chercher la potion, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de se rafraichir le visage. Mais dès qu'il se vit dans le miroir, il y vit un Sirius au souffle court et aux joues plus rouges que les cheveux d'Arthur Weasley. Il soupira et se jeta de l'eau beaucoup trop froide sur son visage brulant. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Remus était assis sur son lit, en sueur et jouait avec la baguette de Sirius. S'amusant à passer ses doigts fins sur les courbes de la baguette. Il avait l'air de trouver cela passionnant. -J'ai ta potion Moony ! -D'accord ! Le lycanthrope s'approcha du bord de son lit, le tout à quatre pattes. Il tira la langue, et se dit : « Donne-la moi ! » Il voulait être soigné, et ce malgré la gêne que pouvait ressentir son ami sur le moment.

-Tu as des mains mumus' !

-Mais je veux toi, rechigna-t-il. Verse le dans ma boucheeeeee.

Si le fait de ne pas le faire avait traverser l'esprit du chien, ce n'était plus le cas. Son ami était malade, et il devait le soigner. La dernière phrase de son ami l'avait convaincu de le faire. Il attrapa la fiole de potion qu'il avait mis dans sa poche et enleva le bouchon grâce à ses lèvres. Remus le regardait fixement. Padfoot attrapa le menton du châtain et fit basculer la fiole coule dans la gorge du beau malade. Il avala difficilement. Sirius regardait la gorge de son ami, sa pomme d'Adam monter et descendre au rythme des gorgées qu'il lui faisait boire. Il avait l'air d'avaler difficilement sa propre salive. Il était beau. Surtout lorsque l'on le voyait transpirer de sensualité et de fragilité, c'était dans ces moments-là que Sirius se sentait mal d'avoir de la misère à détourner les yeux de son ami. Le sinistros passa la main contre sa propre gorge afin de l'aider à avaler et essaya de détourner les yeux.

-…c'est pas bon !

\- Je sais Moony, mais tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à ce que ça goûte le jus de citrouille, si ?

\- Ça aurait puuuuuuuuu

-Toutes les potions ont des goûts absolument affreux, c'est sûrement pour ça que Snape les aiment autant.

Remus sourit en coin et tapa la main du chien fou en lui disant : « Vilain Siriusss ! » Il l'avait dit en riant. Remus se recoucha sur le dos en remontant la douillette jusqu'à son menton et regarda son ami avec des yeux de petits chiots mouillés.

-Siriiiiiiii ?

-Oui?

-Tu sais que je t'aimeeeeuh ?

-que veux-tu ?

-Z'ai faim monnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn siriussss.

À la fin de sa phrase, son ventre se mit à gargouiller car à part la tablette de chocolat, rien n'avait été avalé depuis hier midi. Et en plus, avec toute l'activité qu'ils avaient dût faire le soir d'avant, les deux s'avéraient être affamés. Cela fit rire l'animagus qui caressa les cheveux châtains du malade rougissant. Il se leva du lit et lui dit : « Je vais aller nous chercher de la nourriture dans la cuisine du château. »

-Mais, mais. Tu ne veux pas appeler les elfes de maison ?

-Remus… je serai de retour avant que tu ais le temps de t'en rendre compte.

Il posa sa main sur la cuisse du loup-garou sans trop y faire attention. Il partit rapidement vers les cuisines, ne faisant attention à rien et ce malgré le fait qu'il aurait dut être en cours à l'heure qu'il est. Heureusement pour lui, il ne croisa personne. Pas même un des nombreux fantômes qui aimaient se montrer dans les couloirs. Il soupira et alla chatouiller la poire, lui permettant d'entrer dans la salle qui sentait tellement bon. Sirius vit arriver devant lui un petit elfe de maison portant une toque de chef.

-E-excusez moi monsieur Black… que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Oh bonjour Toby ! Penses-tu que tu pourrais me faire un repas pour deux que je pourrais amener dans mon dortoir s'il-te-plait ?

Le jeune elfe eut un grand sourire lorsqu'il vit que l'adolescent avait retenu son nom. Alors ce fut très joyeusement que l'elfe se mit en marche, il était tellement content. Cela faisait rire l'ainé des Black lorsqu'il vit Toby lui remettre un sac de toile magiquement agrandis, rempli de nourriture.

-Merci Toby ! Je dois y aller, Remus m'attends.

-Aucun problème monsieur ! Vous pouvez revenir ici dès que le cœur vous en dit.

-Très bien, je te remercie.

Le jeune séducteur se dépêcha de retourner à son dortoir, car il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à son ami malade. Son visage mignon rougit par la fièvre… grâce à ses pensées, il avait marché jusqu'au dortoir sans s'en rendre compte. Il regarda la toile de la grosse dame. Pendant ce temps, Remus s'était levé de son lit et était dans le lit du brun à qui il s'était confessé. Il voulait emplir son nez de l'odeur viril, son mélange de savon et d'hormones sexuels… Cela le faisait frémir à chaque fois qu'il était assez proche de son ami. Remus était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas le brun revenir avec la nourriture, trop occupé à sentir les draps. Sirius arriva dans le dortoir et se dirigea naturellement vers le lit de son ami mais le trouva vide.

-Remus ?

Remus se pétrifia, ne sachant pas quoi répondre il ne dit rien.

-Remus ? T'es où ?!

Le chien fou allait commencer à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il vit un mouvement dans son propre lit. Il déposa le sac de nourriture au pied de son lit et écarta les rideaux qui avaient été fermer afin de cacher son lit. Sirius devint bouche bée devant la vision que son ami lui donnait…. Le châtain était couché sur le lit, son pyjama était tout débraillé tandis qu'il avait amené le drap à son nez et le sentait. Il avait l'air tellement gêné d'avoir été pris sur le fait.

-Euh… je- je -je … j'y.

-J'ai amené de la nourriture des cuisines.

Sirius se pencha, en prétextant vouloir prendre le sac alors qu'il ne voulait que cacher son rougissement. Le lycanthrope avait les joues rougit mais il demanda tout de même à son ami, tout en lâchant le drap : « T-Tu as ramené quoi ? »

-Toby nous a fait….

Il regarda dans le sac.

-Il y a plusieurs sandwichs, quelques desserts, du poulet, des fraises, et beaucoup d'autres choses en fait.

-O-Ok… tu veux bien me passer un sandwich au jambon s'il y en a ?

-Bien sûre !

Le beau sang-pur s'assit sur son lit et tendit un des sandwichs à son « ami » qui le prit timidement. Il croqua dans celui-ci et se mit presqu'à ronronner, cela se voyait qu'il avait tellement mais tellement faim.

-Merc'hi ! J'a'chais faim !

-Ne parle pas la bouche pleine Moony. C'est dégueulasse de voir ta nourriture toute mâchée dans ta bouche.

L'affamé avala sa bouchée et marmonna des excuses en rougissant.

-Au fait…

Sirius toussa pour cacher sa gêne.

-Pourquoi, enfin tu. Enfin pourquoi est-ce que tu reniflais mes… draps ?

-Euh…

Son visage était devenu plus rouge que l'uniforme de quiddich de leur maison, Sirius n'avait jamais vu ça. Il repassa alors au fait que Moony lui avait déclarer sa « flamme » quelques heures plus tôt. Était-il donc sérieux ? Sirius ne put retenir un petit sourire a moitié pervers en coin.

-Donc… en vrai Moony, tu ne serais pas un petit pervers ?

Remus fut bouche bée et bégaya des excuses : « N-Non ! Je, enfin c'est ton odeur… j-Je... » Sirius sourit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux aux douces boucles, ses doigts jouant avec les ondulations de ceux-ci.

-Mon odeur ?

Il se pencha sur le lit et se rapprocha de son ami. Si jamais il s'avérait que tout cela était vrai…. Il pourrait enfin laisser son cœur et présentement… son corps parler.

-Et je sens quoi mon petit loup malade ?

Remus serra le drap entre ses doigts et replongea dans ses sentiments, dans son ressentit. L'odeur du plus vieux des frères Black le faisait pratiquement … planer ?

-tu sens le savon, le mâle et ….

Il renifla dans les airs.

-le chocolat au lait.

-Tout ça ? Est-ce que je sens bon?

Remus recommença à jouer avec ses doigts tandis que Sirius se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui.

-Parce que toi tu sens très bon.

-Ah oui ?

Sirius sourit et se décida à faire le premier vrai pas vers Moony. Car lorsqu'il avait cru que celui-ci lui avait dit l'aimer sous l'effet de la fièvre, il avait été blessé. Il lui serra la cuisse et dit doucement : « Tu es tellement… magnifique. J'ai toujours envie de te prendre contre moi, de te plaquer contre un mur doucement et de te faire certaines choses. » Remus rougit. « Me faire des choses ? » Sirius posa sa main sur la joue du beau lycanthrope fiévreux et se rapprocha de lui. Leurs visages devenant de plus en plus près, leurs souffles s'entremêlant intimement.

-D-des choses ?

-Toute sorte de chose.

Les centimètres entre eux devinrent des centimètres.

-comme t'embrasser.

Sirius franchit les derniers espaces. Ses lèvres se mirent à caresser le visage de Remus. Ses joues rougissantes, son nez retroussé, ses paupières qui tremblaient, ses cicatrices qui le rendaient si beau et hors de l'ordinaire puis enfin posa ses lèvres charnues contre ses jumelles. Remus ne sut pas comment réagir dans les premières secondes puis finalement ils s'embrassèrent tendrement puis passionnément sans réfléchir. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à en avoir le souffle coupé. Ils se lâchèrent finalement. Leur souffle était hésitant comme si les garçons avaient peur de sortir de l'instant qu'ils venaient de créer ensemble.

-C'était…

-Putain de bon.

Sirius réembrassa son presque-ami. Cela ne fut qu'un petit baiser du bout des lèvres mais cela donna des frissons aux deux adolescents.

-Tu crois que l'on peut recommencer Siri'?

Remus avait demandé ça avec un petit air tout timide et adorable. Cela fit fondre le joueur de Quidditch. Ses joues n'était plus seulement rouge de fièvre.

-Tous les jours pour le restant de mes jours s'il-te-plait.

Remus lâcha un petit rire et posa sa tête un peu lourde sur le torse musclé du brun. Le bouclé sourit et caressa les cheveux tout doux du châtain. La chaleur de leur proximité et la douceur de chacun de leurs gestes les fit s'endormir dans les bras de l'autre. Quelques heures plus tard, les deux autres maraudeurs revinrent des cours avant tous les autres griffondors, trop inquiets pour leur ami malade. Mais en arrivant dans leur dortoir ils virent les deux amis dormirent ensemble, enlacés. Wormtail rougit de la proximité et jeta un regard à James qui souriait comme un père fier.

-Il était temps qu'ils s'en rende compte ces idiots.

-Tu le savais Prongs ?

-Je crois que toute l'école le savait Wormtail.

Il rit et posa son bras autours du coup du petit animagus.

-Tu peux leur jeter un sort d'intimité ? Je dois me dépêcher d'aller à mon rendez-vous.

-Pas de problème, va rejoindre Lily.

James courut hors du dortoir tandis que Peter jetait le sort avant d'aller discuter avec Longbottom qui était dans la salle commune des lions.

Ils étaient adorables et dormirent jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Avec un Sirius amoureux et malade à son tour.

Tout cela grâce à un baiser.

Le meilleur de leur vie d'ailleurs.

FiNNNNNNNNNNNN


	4. troisième os

Comment ça serait passé si :

Severus avait réussi à se rebeller contre les maraudeurs en cinquième année.

Couple : LISEV

Campagne Londonienne, Angleterre, été 1971

Point de vue : Extérieur

Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de 11 ans. C'était les meilleurs amis du monde. Un garçon et une fille qui semblaient très différent en apparence mais ils partageaient un secret qui les liaient depuis leur rencontre. Le garçon gardait toujours un masque de froideur lorsqu'il était avec le monde extérieur, ce n'était qu'avec elle qu'il abordait ce beau sourire radieux. Elle le rendait heureux, pas les autres. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient allés au même endroit que d'habitude, leur petit endroit à eux seuls, s'étaient couchés sur le gazon et s'était mis à faire virevolter des fleurs.

-La vie est moins ennuyante avec toi Lily. Tu le sais hein ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas mais lui fit un magnifique sourire comme réponse. Encore une question sans réponse.

-Un jour tu crois qu'on va rencontrer des gens qui vont faire qu'on va vivre au grand jour sans que ce ne sois un secret Severus ?

Il lui prit la main et la regarda.

-C'est sûr que oui ! Il y a d'autre personne comme nous dans le monde. Pense à mon père…

-oui mais … crois-tu qu'il y en a des gentils à part nous ?

-De quoi ?

\- Des gentils magiciens ! C'est bien ça que l'on n'est non ?

Severus sourit à son ami et serra plus fort sa petite main dans la sienne. Il ferma les yeux et pensa à ce qui les attendaient à la fin de leur vacance, il n'en savait rien et ça lui faisais peur. Il sentit sa meilleure amie se relever d'un coup et fit de même. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit deux oiseaux majestueux se poser devant eux. Deux magnifiques harfangs des neiges et à chacun d'eux, à leur bec pendaient une lettre qu'ils déposèrent chacun leur tour devant les deux enfants qui étaient sans mot. Pourquoi des hiboux ici ? En pleine campagne Londonienne ? Lily approcha la main d'un des hiboux jusqu'à lui caresser son plumage neigeux. L'oiseau semblait bien au main de la jeune fille. Severus tenta de faire la même chose avec l'oiseau posé devant lui mais il lui mordit le doigt.

-Ouch !

\- Hahahha ! Ça va aller Sev ?

-Oui oui c'est juste à cause de ce maudit oiseau qui m'a mordu !

Severus lança un regard noir au oiseau qui semblaient rigoler en se foutant bien de sa gueule. Lily prit le doigt de son ami et posa ses lèvres dessus.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Lily ?!

\- Baiser magique, sourit-elle en continuant de rigoler face à son ami outré.

Il se mit à bouder, mais gardant toujours l'œil en coin pour regarder sa meilleure amie et les deux hiboux. Il fit surpris de la voir les caresser tout doucement. Ils s'envolèrent finalement laissant les deux enfants avec les lettres. Le garçon prit les deux enveloppes et lâcha un petit hoquet de surprise.

-Quoi ?

\- Il y a nos noms sur les enveloppes …

\- Sérieusement ?! demanda la jeune fille toute excitée.

La jolie rousse prit sa lettre des mains de son ami et déchira le cachet qui la gardait close. Il la regarda puis regarda la sienne. Elle portait un cachet avec quatre animaux dessus… Un majestueux lion, un serpent sournois, un aigle intelligent et un blaireau malicieux. Que représentaient-ils ?

-AHHHH ! OUI ! YES !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lily ? ÇA VA ?!

\- Lis ta lettre maintenant !

\- Calme-toi petite tête ! Je vais la lire ta lettre !

Il rigola doucement avant de faire comme son amie auparavant et de déchirer sa lettre à son tour. Il se mit à la lire :

« Cher M. Rogue,

Nous sommes Heureux de vous informer que vous avez été accepté à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard… »

Il arrêta de la lire et regarda son amie qui jubilait en sautillant comme une puce sous café serré.

-ON VA RENCONTRER DES GENS COMME NOUS ! lui dit- elle avec le plus beau sourire qu'il n'eue vu de toute sa vie.

\- Tu dois être contente.

\- Pas toi ? On va voir le monde au-delà des barrières qui nous ont toujours enfermés dans les barrières de cette campagne sans vie et sans personne d'autre comme nous !

\- Lily, tu es tout mon monde… Je n'ai pas envie de rencontré des gens comme mon père. J'étais seul avant de te voir faire de la magie devant ta sœur qui avait peur. Et lorsque nous irons là-bas … tu te feras de nouveaux amis et tu me laisseras seul comme avant. Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part mais je n'ai que toi dans la vie alors s'il-te-plait… ne me laisse pas seul.

La jeune fille fut bouleversée de voir son ami perde tous ses moyens devant elle alors qu'il était toujours si fort. La seule fois où elle l'avait vu pleuré c'était lorsqu'il était revenu de chez son père pour lui demander de dormir chez elle. Il était revenu tout tremblant, griffé, cogné, brulé, couvert d'ecchymoses et avec la moitié des cheveux arrachés par la force de son père. Il était rentré dans la maison sous les yeux effrayés des parents de son amie et s'étaient assis sur le divan au côté de son amie. Lorsque le père de celle-ci avait tenté de l'approcher pour le réconforter, Severus s'était mis à crier en gesticulant. Il ne se calma que lorsque Lily l'avais pris dans ses bras et l'avais serrée contre son petit corps de fillette de 8 ans. C'est alors qu'il s'était mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il avait fini par aménager chez eux et n'avaient plus jamais parlé de ça… Elle revint à la réalité et prit son ami dans ses bras avant de lui dire avec tant de douceurs :« Ça va aller Sev, je ne te laisserai jamais seul. C'est nous deux contre le monde depuis le début et ça va le rester jusqu'à la fin. »

-Je t'adore.

-Moi aussi Lily

Il lui sourit sincèrement avant de se laisser glisser contre le tronc d'un arbre. Son amie faisant de même quelques secondes plus tard. Ils devraient allés l'annoncer au parent de Lily mais ils le feront lorsqu'ils rentreront ce soir. En attendant de qu'ils voulaient c'était de s'endormir au pied de leur arbre en ayant seulement leur seule chaleur comme couverture et réconfort. Ils s'endormirent peu après à l'ombre de l'arbre laissant leurs rêves vagabonder dans les airs silencieux et empreint de magie qui les entouraient.

Campagne Londonienne, Angleterre, été 1971

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que les deux amis avaient reçus leurs lettres de Poudlard et étaient allés rejoindre les parents de la jeune fille pour leur annoncer. Mais les deux enfants gardaient la peur au ventre par crainte que les parents de celle-ci ne le prennent mal. Que diraient-ils en sachant qu'ils s'occupent de deux enfants sorciers. Mais pour la petite rousse, cela allait de soi que ses parents allaient les accepter quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Elle regarda par la fenêtre de sa petite chambre qu'elle partageait avec son ami depuis qu'il était arrivé. Elle attrapa sa main.

-On doit leur dire, si jamais on veut y aller !

-J'imagine que oui… on devrait mais j'ai peur. Certaine… personne font des choses affreuses à cause de ça.

-oh severus…..

Elle prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras et lui dit : « Je te promet que cela n'arrivera pas. Et moi, je ne te laisserai jamais ». Severus finit par soupirer et remonta le regard. Il hocha la tête en se mordillant les lèvres, ils allaient le faire ensemble, même s'il était particulièrement effrayé par ce qui pourrait se passer. Ils descendirent alors les escaliers vers la cuisine où ils savaient les adultes être à cette heure.

-Papa, maman ? Severus et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire. Et c'est très important.

Centre-ville Londonien, 2er septembre 1971

La journée d'hier avait été pleine d'émotions pour les deux pré-adolescents. Les Evans les avaient amenés à la gare 9 ¾ très fiers d'eux et ce malgré le fait que la grande sœur de la rousse, Pétunia les avaient regardés comme s'ils étaient des monstres. Severus en avait rien eut à faire, cette folle l'importunait plus qu'autre chose. Toujours à mal le regarder depuis qu'il l'a connu. Lily et lui avait dut aller au chemin de traverse pour leurs nouvelles affaires à amener à Poudlard. Et rendu à la gare, Lily avait réussis à leur trouver une cabine libre où ils avaient pu s'asseoir durant le voyage. Personne n'était venu s'asseoir avec eux. Pour Lily, c'était un mystère mais pour Severus, pas du tout. Il savait qu'il faisait peur aux autres, son père l'avait souvent traité de monstres à cause de ça d'ailleurs. Mais il n'avait pas voulu détruire le petit monde de sa meilleure amie en lui disant la vérité alors il ne put rien lui dire, et ne lui fit qu'un grand sourire. La découverte de Poudlard avait été pour eux, incroyable et pourtant nous y voilà. Le lendemain matin… Tout aurait pu magnifiquement bien se passer s'ils n'avaient pas dû être séparés pour la première depuis quatre ans. La cérémonie de répartition des maisons, Lily avait dû passer bien avant son ami, il était donc resté en retrait, derrière tous les autres nouveaux élèves jusqu'à ce que cela soit son tour. La tête baissée jusqu'à ce qu'une vielle femme hurle son nom : « Severus Snape ?! » Il dut alors s'avancer en avant, vers le tabouret et le choixpeau. Les derniers élèves restant se séparèrent en deux pour le laisser passer. Il baissa la tête et pensa à sa meilleure amie qui s'étaient déjà assise à une des quatre tables, celle des gryffondor. Les courageux, les nobles… tout ce qu'il n'était pas…

-Assoyez-vous sur le tabouret monsieur Snape.

Il rougit au fait de s'être perdu dans ses pensées. Et finit par s'être assis, le choixpeau fut déposer sur sa tête. Puis une voix graveleuse se fit entendre dans sa tête. « Bien, bien le premier de la lignée des Prince depuis très longtemps.» « Je suis un snape » « Du côté de votre père moldu seulement jeune prince. Je vois beaucoup de qualités dans vos pensées. De la détermination, d'intelligence, de fierté et aussi énormément d'ambition. Vous auriez votre place dans deux maisons, les serdaigles mais beaucoup plus les serpentards. » « Vous ne pourriez pas me mettre dans Gryffondor ? » « Je vois bien, que vous voudriez allez rejoindre votre meilleure amie, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de vous mettre dans une maison qui ne vous représente absolument pas. » « Je comprends… faites ce que vous pensez être le mieux. »

-SERPENTARD !

Le jeune homme baissa la tête et se dirigea vers la table qui s'était mis à applaudir. Il était allé s'asseoir à côté d'un grand blond platine aux cheveux très longs, qui d'ailleurs posa sa main sur son épaule. Le jeune Severus jeta un regard à son amie, elle s'amusait déjà. Riant avec de nouvelles personnes. Ayant l'air de l'oublié. Aux plus grands malheurs du brun qui ne réussit même pas à avaler une seule bouchée du repas qu'on lui offrait.

La nuit fût difficile pour le jeune pré-adolescent. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait plus dormis seul. Les cauchemars revinrent à lui d'ailleurs. Pour la jeune fille, la nuit fut difficile aussi, ne pouvant pas se sortir de la tête le fait que son ami, son compagnon, son pilier était seul. Et elle savait que ses nuits allaient redevenir hanter par ce qu'il appelait ses cauchemars, et ce qui était réellement ses affreux souvenirs de son enfance. Les deux soupirèrent et dormirent mal sans se voir.

Ce qui nous ramenais au dur matin de ce 2 septembre 1971. Les cernes avaient pris place sur le visage du jeune Serpentard. Dès qu'il passa la porte de la grande salle pour aller déjeuner, il remarqua les longs cheveux de feu de son amie qui discutait avec une autre fille à la cravate rouge criard. Il baissa la tête et alla s'asseoir à sa table, dans un coin où personne n'était. La rousse vit son ami.

-Désoler Molly ! Je viens de voir mon ami!

-Je comprend ! Va le rejoindre ! En plus j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait été placé dans une autre maison ?

-Oui, il a été mis à Serpentard.

\- Oh…

-Quoi ?

\- Et bien… les serpentard et les gryffondor sont comme qui dirait … ennemis ? En quelque sorte.

\- OH ! Mais ! Non ! Jamais je ne pourrais laisser mon meilleur ami juste… comme ça !

La rousse secoua la tête, l'autre rousse plus rondelette et petite sourit timidement. Lily alla donc retrouver son meilleur ami à sa table. Elle se faufila derrière lui en remarquant le regard des autres serpentards sur elle. Rendu derrière lui, elle plaça ses mains sur les yeux aux iris noirs de son ami. « C'est quiiiiiiiiii? » le jeune brun sursauta.

-Lilyyyy ! Je ne vois rien!

-Comment tu sais que c'est moi ?

-Qui d'autre me ferait ça ?

\- Okay, oui je comprends le résonnement.

Elle rit et passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux feu. « Tu sais ce que j'ai appris tout à l'heure ? »

-Nonnnn?

\- Apparemment, les gryffondor et les serpentards sont comme ennemis ?

\- Donc… tu vas me laisser ?

La jolie rousse frappa son meilleur ami sur le bras. « Tu es un imbécile ! » Le jeune Snape sourit timidement, et frotta l'endroit où l'avait frappé son amie.

-Désoler, désoler. Je ne le pensais pas !

-Jamais je ne vais arrêter d'être ton amie imbécile.

_1972_ 2e année à Poudlard des deux amis.

La première année avait passée vite pour les deux amis. Severus avait découvert beaucoup de choses sur lui-même entre temps. Tous ses sentiments contradictoires qui le mélangeait depuis qu'il avait rencontré Lily.

Mais la vie n'avait pas été parfaite…. Malgré son « amitié » avec Lily, un autre garçon avait fait son entré dans la vie de Lily, le stupide Potter. James stupide Potter. Celui qui draguait sa Lily. Celui qui voulait que Lily cesse de voir son Serpentard de meilleur ami. Et surtout celui que Lily rejetait. Mais malheureusement, cet imbécile de Potter avait des amis avec qui Lily s'entendait bien. Mais heureusement pour ce jeune potioniste en devenir, le beau Lucius Malfoy maintenant en 7e année l'avait pris sous son aile.

Le physique des deux amis s'étaient mis à changer. L'un devenant un ado au physique ingrat et l'autre devenant une magnifique jeune femme en devenir.

Mais les choses feraient bien les choses dans le futur.

_1973_ 3e année à Poudlard.

Les années passèrent….

Severus devenant le souffre douleurs du plus grand prétendant de la belle.

_1974_4e année à Poudlard

…et se ressemblèrent.

Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait mais repoussait tout de même Potter et sa grande gueule.

_1975_ 5e année à Poudlard.

Cette année fut … compliquée. Trop. Enfin du moins pour le Serpentard qui avait réussis à se forger une place parmi les nobles à Serpentard, se faisant désormais surnommer le prince de sang-mêlé. Dut au fait que sa mère soit une Prince, une des familles les plus nobles du monde anglais-sorcier. Chose que Lily n'avait jamais su d'ailleurs. Ils étaient restés « amis » du moins, du côté de la belle qui ne se rendait pas compte des sentiments du jeune intello. Il avait découvert ses propres sentiments pour Lily en deuxième année, se rendant compte qu'il l'avait toujours aimé. Et ses hormones étaient entrés en compte au final. À quinze ans, il pensait de plus en plus à la jolie rousse. À ses formes naissantes…. Il avait dû se prendre beaucoup de douches trop froides à cause de ça. Et malheureusement, il y avait toujours les maraudeurs dans ses pattes. Surtout le fichu Potter, qui lui ne se cachait pas de draguer la jolie gryffondor.

En cette journée, le beau, qui n'en avait pas conscience, mystérieux avait rendez-vous avec sa belle. Ils devaient allés se rejoindre avant leur buse de défense contre les forces du mal. Chacun d'eux devaient pouvoir lancer un sort de type Patronus. Severus ne l'avait jamais testé, mais il avait entendu dire que ceux trop intéressé à la magie noire, comme lui, ne pouvait pas créer de Patronus. Ce qui lui minait le moral. Lily disait qu'il était sûr qu'il réussirait. Elle avait toujours eu une trop grande confiance en lui, ce qui faisait sourire mal à l'aise Severus. Et même s'il voulait croire en son amie, il avait tout de même fait beaucoup de recherches parmi les livres de la bibliothèque à propos de se sort.

« Le sortilège du Patronus est le plus célèbre des sortilèges de défense, mais également l'un des plus complexes à exécuter et sa maîtrise est donc perçue comme un signe de dons supérieurs pour la magie. Ce sort est traditionnellement associé aux sorciers et sorcières au cœur pur qui se battent pour de grandes causes ou des idées nobles, ceux étant capables de faire apparaître un Patronus corporel se voyant souvent attribuer d'importantes fonctions au sein du Magenmagot ou du ministère de la Magie. Il est courant de dire qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière au cœur impur est incapable de faire apparaître un Patronus, bien que cela soit déjà arrivé… »

Mauvais point pour lui… un être torturé par les souvenirs du passé et des bourreaux de maintenant. Il en avait soupiré.

« … Dans le cas d'un amour particulièrement fort, la forme peut également changer pour prendre une forme similaire à celle du Patronus de l'être aimé… »

Cette phrase l'avait bloqué. Des âmes sœurs donc. Il laissa cette idée dans le coin de sa tête. Il l'avait lu quelques semaines auparavant. Et ce matin, c'était le jour J. Les deux allèrent se rejoindre devant la porte de la classe ou la buse allait se passer le jour même.

-Sevyyyyyyyy !

La rousse était venue lui sauter sur le dos en riant. « Lily -_- ». Severus fit la gueule, juste pour faire genre, car dans son lui intérieur, il était particulièrement joyeux. Il attrapa les cuisses de son amie afin qu'elle soit bien installée dans son dos large. Il tourna sur lui-même pour la faire rire plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà.

-Arrête Sevyyyyy ! Tu me donnes mal au cœur.

\- Tout ce que tu veux Lily jolie.

Il arrêta de tourner et déposa son amie au sol. Elle fit semblant de tomber pour faire peur à son ami. Ce qui marcha très bien d'ailleurs. Ce qui refit rire la rousse face à l'inquiétude du beau brun.

-Merde Lily, on en avait déjà parlé. Arrête de me faire peur comme ça. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal.

-Oh arrête sevy ! Tu seras toujours là pour me protéger non ?

Il lui donna une petite claque sur le bras. « Ce ne sera jamais une raison. Et bien sûre que je serai toujours là pour te protéger Lily jolie. » Elle le sera dans ses bras.

-Merci Severus, moi aussi je serai toujours là pour toi.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils auraient voulu. Mais ce n'est certainement ce que se passa par la suite. Malheureusement… Les mois passèrent difficilement pour les deux amis qui passaient de plus en plus de temps avec leurs amis respectifs loin l'un de l'autre. Comme les conventions des deux maisons le voulaient sans qu'ils ne soient plus amis non plus. Severus avait traîné avec le groupe de Lucius Malfoy, qui était partit il y avait déjà quatre ans. Mais ils avaient gardé contact. Cependant du côté de la jolie rousse, le meneur des maraudeurs se faisait de plus en plus présent, oppressant, toujours à vouloir qu'elle le remarque. Qu'elle lui dise oui pour sortir ensemble… Mais malheureusement pour celui-ci, Lily jolie ne pensait qu'à son meilleur ami qui avait commencé à avoir un comportement étrange envers elle, et qui avait commencé à s'effacer doucement de sa vie. Jusqu'au pieds où elle n'en fut plus capable. Elle serait incapable de survivre à la perte du garçon qui partageait sa vie depuis sa toute jeune enfance.

Severus était assis à la table des serpentards dans la grande salle. Il n'écoutait déjà plus ce que les autres disaient et avait préféré prendre une plume et corriger les inepties qui était écrite dans son manuel avancé de potions. Il grognait sous sa lecture stupide.

Lily s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la table de la maison ennemi à la sienne pour aller parler à son ami aux cheveux longs. Elle sourit en le voyant encore une fois écrire dans un des manuels scolaires. Il tendit la main vers lui et frôla son épaule du bout de ses doigts. Il sursauta.

-Ahh !

Il se retourna et vit la tignasse rousse de son amie.

-Par le slip de merlin, Lily ! Tu m'as fichue la frousse!

-J'ai cru remarqué en effet.

Lily regarda autour d'elle et vit les camarades de son ami lui lancer des regards de dégoût. Elle renifla dédaigneusement, définitivement trop fière pour devoir s'abaisser à leur niveau d'immaturité.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais venir te promener avec moi ? J'ai envie de te parler.

-Bien sûr Lily.

Severus prit son sac et y foutu son manuel et sa plume protégé par un sort de protection mineur avant de le mettre sur son épaule. Il sourit doucement à son amie et se leva.

Lily prit sa main comme quand ils étaient petits et l'amena sur le terrain, un foulard n'aurait pas été de trop en ce début de printemps ce disait-elle.

Severus vit son amie grelotter et d'un accio appela son écharpe avant de le mettre autour du cou à la peau diaphane de son amie.

-Prends soin de toi Lily, je ne suis pas toujours là. Et maintenant, on a enfin du temps libre vu que les buses sont enfin finies !

La rousse rit en se disant qu'il était extraordinaire.

-Je vais essayer Sev'

-Au fait, de quoi tu voulais me parler Lil' ? Tu as l'air un peu troublée.

La jeune femme entortilla une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt, son ami avait toujours sut lire en elle comme dans un de ses trop nombreux livres.

-écoute …. Je commence à avoir peur Sev'

-Peur de quoi ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'on s'éloigne. Tu passes de plus en plus de temps avec les anciens laquais de Lucius, je sais que tu as beaucoup de respect pour lui vu qu'il t'avait pris sous son aile mais … j'ai un mauvais présentiment envers eux.

-…

Severus soupira il aurait dû s'en douter que c'était de ça dont elle voulait parler. Ne jamais espéré sev, ne jamais espéré. Il mordit sa langue pour ne pas faire ressortir ses émotions. Il pensa à leur patronus commun et soupira mentalement. Cela n'avait pas d'importance…

-Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment de mes affaires, j'ai simplement un peu peur qu'il t'arrive quelques choses.

Severus aurait voulu lui répondre quelque chose mais il reçut un sort dans le dos sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Il tomba à genoux.

Lily s'empressa de s'agenouiller auprès de son ami, inquiète.

-Ça va Sev ?!

Il grogna.

-Oui oui.

Il releva la tête et vit les foutus maraudeurs marcher vers eux le regard et le sourire mauvais. Le leader remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Alors Snervillus ? Tu t'agenouilles ?

-Potter, c'est sûr que le courage légendaire des gryffondor est représenter par un crétin qui jette des sorts dans le dos c'est mieux.

James grogna et empêcha son meilleur ami d'avancer et d'aller « insulter » leur némésis. Il rit méchamment.

-Au moins nous ne sommes pas des racistes qui vont finir auprès de gens comme Grindelwad.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles imbécile.

Lily se releva et aida son amie à en faire de même. Elle ne savait pas quel sort, ce crétin avait lancé à Sev, mais elle était certaine qu'elle sentait du sang. Elle vit rouge et sortit sa baguette et avança d'un pas décidé vers les maraudeurs.

James sourit à Sirius en voyant la jolie rousse avancer vers eux. Elle allait enfin flancher pour lui s'était-il dit. Mais elle plaça rapidement sa baguette sous la gorge du bigleux qui avala difficilement.

-Maintenant James Potter, ça suffit! Tu agis comme un gros connard envers Sev depuis la première année sans qu'il ne t'ait réellement fait quelque chose à part être chez les serpentards ! ET APRÈS TU TE CROIS IRRÉSISTIBLE ET TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS TOMBER DANS TES BRAS APRÈS TOUT CE QUE TU FAIS SUBIR À MON MEILLEUR AMI ?!

Severus mordit sa lèvre en sentant son sang coulant dans son dos, glissant sur sa peau jusqu'à ses reins.

Sirius rit et dit d'une voix méchante : « Et en plus, il a besoin de Lily pour se défendre. » Lily avança vers lui et lui donna un coup de poing dans le nez. Il se mit à saigner du nez. Choqué.

Ils avaient raisons se dit Severus. Il comptait trop sur Lily. Il l'a pris par le bras et l'attira vers lui, cela troubla Lily qui ne l'avait jamais vu aussi male et viril. Il la plaça derrière lui. Severus se rendit compte que s'il n'avait pas vu Sirius le nez plein de sang, il aurait probablement insulté celle-ci… il l'aurait traité de sang-de-bourbe, il le savait. Mais il avait réussi à se retenir.

-Et c'est celui qui a le nez en sang grâce à celle-ci qui le dit.

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers James.

-Tu sais quoi Potter ? Tu es jaloux de ma relation avec Lily.

-Ta gueule Snervellus!

-Parce que tu l'aimes et que tu sais que jamais tu ne seras aussi important que moi je le suis pour elle. Ce n'est pas beau la jalousie. Et vous…

Il désigna les trois autres maraudeurs du menton.

-Vous embarques là-dedans parce que vous voulez être avec des gens et ne plus être seuls. Même si ça veut dire discriminer quelqu'un simplement parce que votre ami est amoureux de sa meilleure amie. Vous êtes de gros crétin.

Remus regarda ses pieds. Il avait raison…

Peter savait qu'il avait raison…

Sirius savait qu'il lui rappelait son petit frère…. Il ne voulait plus être seul. Comme avant James.

-Les gars ?! Vous n'allez pas écouter Snervellus ?!

-Tu sais quoi Potter, je ne vais plus embarquer dans ton petit manège car tu vas finir par me faire dire des choses que je vais regretter. Et c'est hors de question que je regrette ce que je fais. Mais je ne me laisserai plus faire non plus.

Il regarda Lily qui le regardait un peu choquée. Il prit sa main.

-Et je ne laisserai plus Lily me défendre face à des bully comme vous.

Il prit son sac qui avait tombé au sol et le remis sur son épaule. « On y va Lily, on va continuer notre balade. »

La jeune fille lui sourit et serra sa main en lançant un regard mauvais à James qui fulminait du fait que ses amis avaient écouté son ennemi et que cela les avait fait réfléchir. Ce n'était pas fini!

Du côté de Severus et Lily qui s'étaient éloignés pour marcher vers le lac, qui avait commencé à décongelé en ce mois de mai. Leurs doigts étaient encore entrelacés, les réchauffant. Severus était dans ses pensées, et s'il avait dit l'insulte à laquelle il avait pensé à Lily? Elle ne m'aurait plus jamais parlé… elle aurait peut-être même été se consoler dans les bras de cet imbécile de Potter. Il serra un peu plus la main de la jolie rousse pour se rassurer. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Il ne savait pas à quel point cette action allait changer sa vie.

Lily regarda son ami, du coin de l'œil. Il lui semblait différent de ce matin. Il avait changé à ses yeux. Il était beau, elle l'avait toujours su mais après la façon dont il avait réagi devant ces imbéciles de maraudeurs. Peut-être bien que … oui peut-être. Elle sourit à son « ami » et rougit un peu.

Severus ne le savait pas mais il avait vraiment changé ce qu'aurait pu être leur future vie.

Fin

Proposez moi des couples, vous pouvez me faire des requêtes, ça me fera plaisir de les faire ^^


End file.
